Bonds of Baltimore
by Ashtree101
Summary: Can be read as a sequel to Explosives Not Fun but really isn't one. as the title implies it's my take on the case on which Tony and Gibbs' team meets. I like reviews they help me write better so pls read and review. Also I will try and do some case stuff.
1. Serial Killer On the Lose

**Notes:** so I don't own NCIS or any of it's characters. This is story number two for me an I hope you like it. It can be a sequel of sorts to Explosives Not Fun but it's not really important if you read it. I did take the flashback in this chapter out of it though. I wrote this a little differently than last story but well I just hope you guys like it and spring break is here so hopefully I'll post it quickly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gibbs sighed inwardly. He had no Idea what the TAD agent next to him was going on about, just that he was really wishing Stan had not been transferred. The long ride to Baltimore for the dead Naval Litenant was not what one would consider pleasant.

As he got out of the truck he could see Ducky approaching with his own supplies in tow, he would have to bring it to the director's attention Ducky needed an assistant. Putting that thought away for later reference he approached the local LEO standing guard at the crime scene. Flipping his badge out he ducked under the tape in a swift motion as the LEO allowed him and his team entrance.

The scene he saw in front of him was quite the odd one.

"Easy, Tony he's not worth it." spoke a man who had his arms around the one in front of him, holding him back from the man that seemed to have abruptly turnt away.

"Not worth it," the man who seemed to be called Tony snorted," it's his fault Dan is dead and he's not worth it?"

"Tony, don't," the other man spoke, releasing his grip, " and don't say I don't understand either, cause I hate him too." Tony seemed to give in as he set about his work carefully examining everything as he went about sketching. Though the tension seemed to relax from his shoulders the dark circles under his eyes told of long, sleep deprived nights. As he moved around there were tell tale signs of a remaining injury through the form of a limp that was somewhat hidden by the jeans he was wearing. But that was when it hit him the reason he felt like he recognized the man in front of him, sure he had aged a bit, but this was the same man those few years ago.

_Flashback:_

_Getting from the crime scene to the coffee shop was no easy task when you were in unfamiliar territory and to him Columbus, Ohio was very unfamiliar. The rain added to the effect and all he could think of was how they had landed this crime scene, it really made no sense. That was until he heard frantic calling._

" _Come on, please." the voice was begging. Gibbs hurried around the corner to see a young women with blood all over her hands and clothing as she desperately tried to get the man that was bleeding to come to._

"_What happened?" asked Gibbs as he took over trying to stop the bleeding._

"_There were these men and they were gonna kill me but…but then he came …and I ran…but then they did this." she tried to explain but she was shaken both physically and emotionally._

"_I'm with NIS ma'am it will all be alright now," he assured. He then began his own attempt to help the man probing him up and down for injuries. As he went along he tallied them Ducky was right around the corner, as it had been a race and if he could give an accurate report the man could have better help. The man was shaking, and unresponsive for the most part but still let out a whimper as he hit a sore spot. _

_Whimper…okay maybe a broken rib._

_Whimper…maybe an arm injury but not broken._

"_ah!'… a cry of pain as he barely touched the leg, damn. The man blinked furiously trying to clear his eyesight as he pushed the Gibbs away… "get away from me."_

"_Hey, it's okay I'm with NIS only gonna help," Gibbs tried to sooth, " can you tell me your name?"_

_The man paused closing his eyes, and for moment Gibbs wondered if he couldn't remember, before he answered, "Tony, is she o…kay?" It was slurred but Gibbs heard it and turned to the women who nodded knowing what was needed of her._

"_I'm okay, Tony, you're the one they hurt." she spoke with as much confidence as she could muster but the fact that she had only ever known this man because of him playing basketball for her team made it impossible to hold back the tears welling in her eyes. He, a practical stranger had saved her and had payed a harsh price._

_From there to Gibbs everything was a blur that was vaguely remembered. One thing however was the fact he couldn't go near the kid once he was in the hospital. So the kid never knew that Gibbs had been the one to save him. Even with the received statements, and forensic evidence they never managed to catch Zack Dervish, the man who had done this._

_End Flashback._

Gibbs looked at the man in front of him the fact he was wearing Jeans, and an Ohio State t-shirt only helped to make him decide this was definitely the same Tony. He approached the body and the two men deciding that the case at hand was more important, for now he would push those thoughts.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS, Special Agent Millings, and Doctor Donald Mallard." Gibbs said by way of introduction, tilting his head at the two standing on each side of him in turn.

"Detective DiNozzo, Baltimore homicide but you can call me Tony, and this is our lab rat, Jack Fenton." Tony said not missing a beat

"Hey!" protested Jack, " I'm nobody's lab rat!"

"You run tests, drink a plethora of Redbull, and eat takeout all from your lab and this is probably the first time you've been out of your lab in months besides going home, so I think the nickname fits." Tony retorted.

"Do you even know what half the tests I do are?" said Jack putting his own retort on to the table.

"Proudly, I still have no clue what that do-hicky your always using is." Tony said grinning at what was probably familiar banter between the two.

"It's called a mastrospectrometer ,Tony," Jack mock lectured, " and I'll have you know it has solved more cases than you."

Gibbs spoke up deciding the banter had gone on long enough, "So what exactly are we looking at?" he asked.

"The victim was found approximately two hours ago, there are dog tags so normally say it was yours but…" Tony however was cut short as the man who had left so abruptly spoke.

"Let that theory of yours go, DiNozzo, there is no serial killer on the loose, whatever case you and Dan were working on has no connection here." Gibbs could see Tony looked again like he was ready to punch the man who was most likely his partner, and that kind of rage didn't come out of no where if Gibbs had to guess it had to do with this Dan character.

"Oh my," Ducky voiced from beside the body holding up his discovery, "I think the young lad may have been onto something when he said there was a serial killer on the loose."

Gibbs swiftly took the piece of paper in his hand, reading the words clearly printed on the page.

_Detective DiNozzo,_

_seems no one but you wants to catch me so I guess it's time to play a game. I have left you some clues on this victim but, now the clock is ticking you have 48 hours to find me before you become my next target, and I find someone else with which to play._

**End Chapter Notes:** so I give you chapter one and well a cliffy so I'm going to go hide now but, if you are all good little reviewers I will tell you what happens next in the form of chapter two :)


	2. Jurisdiction and Evidence

**Notes:** I apologize for the underlining I have no clue why it does that and part of me wants to scream because I feel like it's messing up my story. Anyway not sure if I like how this chapter finally came out but hopefully next chapter will be better. Also thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Son now here's chapter two.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tony looked worriedly at the grey haired man standing in front of him trying to find his voice. If the look on agent Gibbs' face was anything to go by this was not good. Finally he managed to ask the question he was dying to know the answer to.

"What's it say?" he asked but, agent Gibbs didn't respond and instead chose to hand it to him. Reading the words on the note he felt his gut forming into knots. This guy now wanted him, Anthony DiNozzo.

"Tony?" he heard Jack's voice pipe up, it was a all he had to say to voice all his questions and worry. All Jack had to say was that one word, his name.

"He wants me Jack." Tony answered the unasked question before turning to his senior partner, "no serial killer huh?" he spoke anger shown in every word. Boy did he hate this guy that was supposed to be his partner, after all it was his fault that Dan now lay six feet under.

_Flashback_

_Pain flared in his leg as Dan's voice tried to sooth him, all the while begging him to hold on._

"'_m s…rry." Tony slurred._

"_Not your fault." Dan assured._

"_but I l…t him get the dr…p on me." protested Tony._

"_You didn't know he had a knife." Dan said confidently. He carefully applied pressure to the long gash running across Tony's thigh. Tony couldn't help it as the cry of agony escaped his lips._

"_ah!"_

"_Hang in there Tony ambulance is comin…" Dan's voice comforted as the world began to blur becoming a fuzzy gray on the edges._

_End Flashback_

Tony sighed inwardly. Dan had saved him but, his injury had left Dan with Rick, Tony's new partner, to fill in until Tony was well enough to come back. Then when Dan had needed backup Rick hadn't come to the call to the warehouse, no Rick had stayed with his buddies deciding poker night was more important that backing up his temporary partner.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gibbs carefully gauged the reactions each of the men around him had to the note.

Ducky looked albeit concerned but, it made sense Ducky hated it when the youth of the World were put in danger and this young detective was just marked by a serial killer, it only made sense he be concerned.

Millings looked confused, and most likely he was. Gibbs really just wanted to toss Millings back to what ever trash heap he had been found in.

The kid's partner looked irritated that he had just been proven wrong, and now Gibbs understood at least some of the anger he had toward his partner, in fact Gibbs wanted to punch the guy himself for treating the kid like he was an idiot and then being irritated when the kid was right.

On the other hand Jack showed genuine worry. He was Tony's friend and if he had to guess he would say that Jack had already lost one friend, this Dan character, and in no way wanted to ever experience it again.

The kid himself, was hard to judge. Like there was a mask in place hiding his emotions from the outside World. The detective's sunglasses hiding any chance of seeing emotion in the eyes that hid behind them.

Sighing inwardly Gibbs decided he had allowed enough time to let the information sink in. Time to get investigating.

"Looks like we have a dead Naval Litenuant, and a serial killer to catch so how a bout we start getting to work before he hits his next target." said Gibbs his gruff tone doing it's job by rallying everyone from there thoughts.

Detective DiNozzo was the first to spur into action, pulling out an evidence bag and placing the note in it.

"Shared Jurisdiction?" questioned Millings quietly from behind Gibbs.

"Yep," was Gibbs terse reply, though he would normally want sole jurisdiction of a Naval Litenuant a serial killer was a different matter.

"Look," said the senior partner who had as of yet not introduced himself, " as far as I'm concerned this case is yours but, Tony over here had to drag us into it so as soon as he and Jack are finished we can all head back to Baltimore PD and discuss jurisdiction."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

As they arrived at Baltimore PD Gibbs watched as detective DiNozzo and Jack headed in a different direction carrying the carefully collected evidence, Ducky disappeared off to discuss the body found at the scene with the departments M.E., and Millings stood next to Gibbs trying to make himself look important.

The senior partner, who had finally decided that they were important enough to be allowed to know his name was Rick Sanders, led them to a office that was the only one to have a closed door rather than partisans separating it from the others.

Upon entering they were greeted by a man who's stomach told the story of someone who had eaten one two many donuts over the years. The chief of police introduced himself as Gregg Sanders, allowing for Gibbs to realize the real reason why Rick Sanders was senior, and even allowed to be a detective.

It didn't take them long for them to come to an agreement. Gibbs would have the resources of Baltimore PD to work the case but, it was him who would run the show. He supposed that if it weren't for the lazy detective Sanders it would be otherwise but, it worked for him. He now had complete use of the lab, autopsy, and a one detective DiNozzo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**End Chapter Notes:** hope you liked it because well like I said I'm a little unsure about this chapter. Anyway pls review cause it fuels my brain into writing good chapters.


	3. Jack and Ross

**Notes:** so I like how this one came out and I'd like to thank all my reviewers, hope I managed to reply to all of you. And as it was pointed out to me sorry about the name Gregg Sanders didn't mean to oops sorry to all you Gregg fans. Runs and hides pls don't get out the pitchforks and torchs, I'm just a writer.

_Smack_

ow! Okay I get the message here's chapter three

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gibbs walked into the lab to find Tony pacing back and forth with a limp as Jack sat working at a computer to process the evidence they had collected. Now that his shades were gone he could see the frustration bubbling off of the detective.

"Tony," Jack said sighing, " if you don't stop pacing a hole in my floor I'm gonna charge all my RedBulls to your credit card for a month, and you know I have the technology to do it too." that froze the detective where he stood for a few seconds before he turned to look at the forensic scientist.

"You wouldn't," said Tony like it was the most awful thing someone could do to a person.

"Oh, I would," taunted Jack still not taking his eyes away from the screen, "besides pacing like that your gonna pull out your stitches, and if it happens in my lab Ross will drag me into her scolding lesson."

"Find anything yet?" questioned Gibbs as he entered completely into the lab.

"I'm good but, I'm not that good." replied Jack.

"So, who's jurisdiction?" prodded Tony.

"I'm in charge but, we use your resources and.." Gibbs answered but was cut short.

"What! I've been working all these other cases that were all murders most likely committed by the same guy, who is after me and they want to cut me from the case!" Tony protested.

"And," Gibbs said clearly annoyed he had been cut off before he was finished, ",you better follow all my orders to the nail or I will cut you off this case faster than you can say no, are we clear?" Tony blinked dumbfounded.

"Wait, they gave you the case and you are gonna let me work with you on it?" he asked

"I said are we clear?" Gibbs replied in a gruff tone that left no room for argument, or questioning.

"Crystal, sir." Tony said grinning.

"Don't call me sir." Gibbs said gruffly as he moved to exit the lab.

"Okay, crystal, boss." Tony said easily responding to Gibbs gruffness, that usually left others stuttering, as he quickly followed him out of the lab.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tony watched as agent Millings tried to balance the case files that stacked up high above his head. Normally he would have laughed at the way he struggled to keep from dropping them all but, right now it just reminded him of how many months he and Dan had out into trying to find this guy only for him to get away, and Dan to lie dieing on that warehouse floor.

Tony felt the icy glare boring into the back of his neck as he grabbed yet another file. Could this agent really blame him for the cases that had been left unsolved. Maybe he didn't after all he had allowed him to work the case even after his superiors offered sole jurisdiction.

"That's the last of 'em," Tony said after he placed the file on top, " you can review them but there's really not much to go on, and even less I haven't memorized." _ha_ he thought_ I've memorized every single gory detail in the files and will probably never forget them._

"Millings," Gibbs ordered, "take those back to the motel, and see if you can find anything. Send any forensic evidence back to Abby to have her double check it."

"On it." replied Milling practically running out of records, or at least trying to run with the stack of files.

"What tipped you off to it being a serial killer's work?" questioned Gibbs. Tony thought about that long and hard deciding he didn't want to leave anything out.

_Flashback_

"_What have we got cap'n Jack?" asked Tony as he spun around in the lab to face the beeping machine._

"_Interesting," said Jack as he scanned over the results printing out of the machine, "It turns out that sticky substance on the victim's wrists was _polyisoprene."

"_English, Jack." Tony said rolling his eyes how many times did he have to say it. He really wondered if Jack was doing it purpose._

"_The purified form of natural rubber, Tony, If I had to guess I'd say it's quite possibly from Duct Tape of some sort." replied Jack taking a sip from his can of RedBull._

_End Flashback_

"All of the victims had there wrists tapped, though there was no tape at the scene, or on the victims themselves. Then there was the method of killing, all were killed with a letter opener with a slit throat before being turned in to gory meat puzzles, all except for the Naval Ltenuant that is." Tony decided.

"Why the change in M.O.?" asked Gibbs as the pair began to leave records.

"He says he wants to play a game maybe he was trying to see if I'd still be able to catch the fact it was him." Tony offered.

"Makes sense." agreed Gibbs as he allowed the detective to lead the way to autopsy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tony opened the doors to autopsy to reveal a young woman with blonde curls that framed her light skin leaning over the body pointing out certain spots to the elderly M.E. that stood next to her. She turned her blue eyes onto Gibbs for a few seconds before moving them to come to rest on Tony and more importantly the fact that he had limped through the door.

"Tony while you're here at least let me look at that wound of yours and put on a fresh dressing." she said care and the concern of a friend evident in her voice.

"Ross I don't have time, just give me what you've got so far on our DB." said Tony.

"Sit" she commanded gesturing to an empty autopsy table like he hadn't said anything in the first place. Though he was pretty sure he hadn't seen the senior agent smile he could have sworn out of the corner of his eye that he saw the man smirking at the way she was in no doubt about to mother hen him.

Resigning to his fate Tony sighed rolling his eyes he sat. "fine" he said reluctantly. It didn't matter how much he argued she would win one way or the other.

**End Chapter Notes:** not sure about the duct tape thing but it fit so whatever works. Anyway review pls cause unlike Tony a smack to the back of the head doesn't get me moving but reviews do.


	4. Mother Hens and Getting Closer

**Notes:** wow I am so happy at the fact I keep getting reviews you guys are so awesome. Sorry this chapter is a little shorter but, well I really wanted to leave it there. Anyway I have my fingers crossed this chapter is normal font. If the reviews keep coming I will be all happy and write a longer chapter next time, maybe. Oh and thanks to Lonestar and Darryl Worley for having awesome writing music. Anyway despite it's shortness here is chapter four

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gibbs watched carefully as the young M.E. unraveled white gauze to reveal a long stitched up cut that ran down Tony's thigh. Ducky's gaze seemed to be following the scene as well. Sure in a way she seemed to be mother hening Tony but, in a way her concern was not misplaced with an injury that could become easily infected.

Ross' hand gently probed the injury eliciting a flash of pain on the detective's face here and there when she hit a tender spot.

"Will you at least try to take it easy," she said shaking her head, "when's the last time you ate?"

"well…um," Tony faltered rubbing the back of his head _unbelievable_ thought Gibbs _this kid doesn't falter under things I've seen some of the best agents falter under but is at a loss for words when he is scolded by his very own mother hen,_ "…about that."

"Tony, you have to take better care of yourself." she scolded as she worked to refresh the dressing on his wound.

Gibbs couldn't help but smirk watching her mother hen the detective though if he was honest he knew first hand how the detective had put his life on the line to protect another, uncaring of how it effected himself. Gibbs doubted the detective knew that Gibbs was the one who had saved him before on that rainy day but, he had seen that flash of recognition on Ducky's face at the crime scene and decided he would discuss it with the M.E. later.

"Ross, No, you know how painkillers mess with my head." Tony began to protest as Ross held out two white tablets.

"They're not painkillers, Tony, they're to prevent that wound from getting infected." She said offering them once again. Tony eyed the pills skeptically but, eventually grabbed them and swallowed.

"Okay, so I've let you do what you wanted now, can you tell me about our DB?" Tony asked impatiently.

"Well, he was killed by the letter opener as we presumed but, he doesn't seem to have any post-mortem marks as all our other victims have had." She answered.

"Time of death?" Gibbs asked no one in particular, he really didn't care who answered as long as he got one.

This time Ducky replied, " approximately 0100 hours." At this Gibbs caught a muffled curse from the detective who was still seated on the autopsy table.

"Something wrong?" Gibbs asked the young detective.

"He's taunting me," Tony explained, "I was only about a block away at Mario's pizza shop reviewing the case files at 1:00 am."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey, Abby," agent Millings said by way of greeting, " I've got some evidence for you."

"Cool," said the Goth her black pigtails bobbing in time to the blaring background music of her lab as she turned away from the video feed, "send it back to D.C. and I'll see what I can find."

"Already heading your way," Milling responded absentmindedly his thoughts on something else, "hey Abby, do you think agent Gibbs likes me?"

"Well, um Gibbs takes time to warm up to his team." Abby replied stumbling over words that didn't seem to want to form as she absently tugged on a pigtail nervously.

"That's what I thought," Millings said sighing Abby couldn't lie when it came to someone's feelings, " maybe I should resign now, too bad I was hoping to beat Stan's record." Hey, at least he could still make Abby smile. _Besides _he thought _I'll still probably get credit for lasting this long on Gibbs team. _Even though he had hoped Gibbs would like him he was sure that he still could find another job. So he resolved he would resign from Gibbs team, even if he was only TAD most of agent Gibbs' agents had started that way, guess he was not going to be one of those lucky few who lasted.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tony wanted this guy so bad it hurt. How could he have killed someone mere blocks away from where he was eating pizza reviewing case files. He was quickly jolted away from his reveries as the theme song from Magnum echoed the room.

"DiNozzo." he answered the phone afraid it might be another body, he was instantly relived when Jack's voice came over the other end of the phone.

"Tony, did you pick up a letter opener at the crime scene?" Jack asked, his voice sounding almost urgent.

"No," Tony answered a combination of confused and concerned, "Jack what's going on?"

"Tony, I found the letter opener in evidence and have confirmed it killed at least half of our victims, so far."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gibbs watched as DiNozzo took the call his face and voice showing both concern and confusion before he cursed once again under his breath before ending the call. As the young detective turnt to face them he began to explain.

"Our serial killer just went from blocks away close to in the building close, our mysterious letter opener just showed up in Jack's lab."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**End Chapter Notes:** mwahahahahahahahaha I left you with a cliffy sort of. Just in case I'm going to go hide from torches and pitchforks.

_Smackl_

Ow! *rubs back of head* okay make that torches, pitchforks, and headslaps.

Thanks all you reviewers I take all thoughts and ideas into consideration so if you want to see something tell me. Or you can just review for more chapters cause I like those too.


	5. Crazy driving and Making it personal

**Notes:** so still don't own anything. Anyway a give out a great big hoorah to all my reviewers cause without them I would probably be all sad and write horrible stories. Also thanks to whomever entered me into the 'I smiled' community that is so awesome of you. Well if you guys are really good little reviewers I will try to have this story completely up before Easter though I can't guarantee anything cause I have no clue how far this story will go. Now before I talk too much here is chapter 5

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tony felt once again the icy stare as they mad their way out of the police department.

"Where we going?" he asked as they approached the car park, guess they were going in his car at least he could drive.

"Keys?" Gibbs asked in a tone that left no room for argument, well that left no room for argument for most but Tony decided when it came to his car he was willing to test his luck.

"What! no way, I drive my car." He said defiantly pointing his thumb toward his own chest. However, he quickly found maybe he should have given up the keys as he found himself being roughly pushed against the car and his keys being pulled from his jacket pocket.

"What the…" Tony barely managed to get out as he quickly had to recover if he planned on not being left in the car park. He slid into the passenger seat giving Gibbs a glare to match the agent's own, but Gibbs just smirked.

"You might want to hold on." Gibbs warned as he pulled out of the car park.

"Agent Gibbs I doubt you could beat my recor…" Tony joked but was cut off as he found himself holding on for dear life as the car jerked wildly around a corner.

"Hey, easy this car was not cheap, and well I would prefer not to lose my life to maniac driving." Tony said wincing as the car accelerated, and the car made a turn that was so close to the curb they came inches, make that an inch, away from a stop sign.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gibbs smirked as he saw out of the corner of his eye that the young detective was hanging on to the dashboard as if it were a life preserver.

"You okay over there DiNozzo?" he asked a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Just peachy, not like I'm hanging on for dear life or anything," Tony returned the sarcasm.

_Good_ Gibbs thought _he seems to have relaxed a bit._ Sure the kid was hanging on to the dashboard but he seemed to have been distracted from the fact the serial killer was now a heck of a lot closer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tony opened the passenger side door to reveal a hotel he recognized from his arrival in Baltimore.

_Flashback_

"_Tony your kidding me your staying at a hotel?" Dan asked wanting clarification he had heard his new partner right._

"_Yeah, what's the big deal?" Tony answered baffled by why his partner cared._

"_What's the big deal!" Dan said shaking his head, "whatever it doesn't matter you can stay with me, I have a guest room and it sure as hell beats staying at a hotel."_

"_Really," Tony snorted, "I always pictured your place being littered with pizza boxes."_

"_Ha," Dan laughed, "I think your channeling your inner frat boy, though I doubt you have to go too far to get there."_

"_Hey," Tony said moving from his relaxed position to sit upright, " you missed the turn, wait your really serious?"_

"_Of course I am Tony, I'm not taking you back to a scummy motel especially with a injured leg that I know your not gonna rest on your own." Dan said looking over at his partner as they came to red light._

"_Sheesh, Dan, and I thought Ross was bad," mocked Tony as he sat back resting his head against the headrest. Okay so he had to admit he probably would ignore his leg but he had always taken care of himself why change now? _

_As they turned a corner he felt the effect of the painkillers begin to take effect. 'Oh crap' he thought 'this never ends well'._

_End Flashback_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gibbs watched detective DiNozzo as he looked at the hotel he seemed to freeze, lost in his own reveries. Gibbs wondered what he was thinking, but decided it didn't matter as the detective came out of his reveries. Gibbs cocked an eyebrow in question but only received a wave of dismissal.

As they arrived outside the adjoining rooms Gibbs noticed the abnormal silence and drew his gun. Detective DiNozzo followed suit shooting him a questioning glance. Gibbs signaled for him to open the door with a head tilt and Tony gave a slight nod before he kicked the door in to reveal a gruesome scene.

They cleared the scene checking over every corner of the room before holstering their guns. Gibbs cursed as he looked at the motionless form that was Millings. The serial killer had now made this even more personal.

Hearing footsteps outside the door he instinctively reached for his gun only to drop his hand back to his side as the familiar face of an elderly M.E. appeared in the doorway.

"Oh dear," said Ducky as his eyes landed on Millings.

"Uh," Tony spoke his voice quiet, "I just found another note." Gibbs approached the younger man looking over his shoulder to read the note he held in his gloved hands.

_Detective DiNozzo,_

_Next time it will be you. I hope you liked my present maybe you will be able to find me now that you have the murder weapon, though I doubt it after all I got in the precinct while you were there not to mention all those other officers this really is too easy detective. Catch me if you can. Come on I dare you._

Gibbs didn't know why but suddenly this note provoked a protective instinct in him. Every part of him wanted to strangle this killer , or put a bullet or two in him but not for killing all those people but for threatening this young detective.Maybe it had to do with the fact he had saved him and now this killer was trying to take away what he had managed to save, or maybe it was the fact that he saw himself in the detective, maybe a little of both.

Gibbs sighed walking over to Ducky he instructed him to get his gear. He pulled out his cell phone to make a call to the director of NCIS but stopped when he realized the detective had disappeared.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**End Chapter Notes:** oh no what have I done I left you all with a disappearance of Tony. Where did he go? Well I am not going to tell you till next chapter so that makes this a cliffy, oh crap not the headslaps again! *runs to hide, again*

_Smack_

Gibbs: hey DiNozzo better be okay or you'll answer to me are we clear

Ashtree101: hey where'd you come from

Gibbs: *growls*

Ashtree101: okay point taken


	6. rain, secrets, and a broken nose

**Notes:**_ Sooooooooooo what's up guys? Can I come out now that I am giving you a none cliffy chapter? Anyway thanks all for reviewing I love them. I know some long awaited scenes are in this chapter so I hope you like how they turned out. Also I may be going on vacation but I'm not sure so if this is not posted on for a few days it's because of that not me abandoning it. I apologize if that happens I was not planning on it. Anyway to prevent a headslap I am going to give you chapter 6_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Tony sighed looking up to the sky as cold pellets hit his face. Had it been raining when they got here?_ Millings had died because of him, because this serial killer was after him. He supposed he should go back in, but for some reason he didn't want to go back. The last time Tony had felt that way was at the warehouse where Dan was killed, it was raining then too.

_Flashback_

_The rain blurred his vision as he stood outside the warehouse. He didn't want to believe it but, now he had seen it. Looking at the empty shell that use to contain his partner, no his friend he couldn't deny it anymore. Dan was gone._

_He felt a gentle hand touch his shoulder but didn't turn to face it, he didn't need to to know it was Ross. He felt her warmth spread through the touch, just proving how long he had been leaning against the warehouse getting soaked to the bone. He expected her to say something like ' I'm sorry ' but that wasn't the case. She simply wrapped both her arms around his neck offering her comfort and warmth, and taking his._

_The two stood like that even as the darkness began to disperse leaving the light of day to tug at the edges of the horizon. They kept a silent vigil neither speaking just drawling comfort from one another's touch. _

_After that Tony was forced to work under Rick a detective younger than even himself, that had completely ignored Dan's call for help. All their hard work on chasing down 'the mailman' ,as they had named him, went down the drain because Rick decided that Tony was a fool who was chasing after an imaginary serial killer._

_End Flashback_

Tony took a hand wiping the rain, that now was drenching him, from his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision. He barely managed to make out an approaching figure as his vision was once again blurred by rain. _when had it started to rain so hard?_ he questioned himself though he knew it a question he couldn't answer himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gibbs exited the building scanning for any sign of the young detective. The rain had begun to fall hard and he couldn't see much but he soon spotted two figures. One was pressed against the wall of the building and the other looked ready to strike. _crap_ he thought urgently_ the guy has gone after him early._ Gibbs raced toward the pare as a fist was being raised.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tony felt Rick's fist slam hard making connection with his nose in cheek. He didn't flinch as the fist came towards him but as soon as it connected and he tasted the cooper tang of blood he doubled over. An instinctive hand came to hold his nose, and for a moment he wonder if the instinct was from the fact it had happened so many times before or from something more along the lines of a natural instinct.

When he felt two hand grip his shoulders he pushed away expecting another hit from Rick.

"Hey, DiNozzo, it's me quit your squirming!" came the gruff shout of Gibbs.

After that Tony managed to sit against the wall leaning his head back against it, nose still in hand. Taking I his surroundings he realized Rick was now handcuffed in an uncomfortable position to a street lamp, his arms twisted backwards and around the lamp. By the look of it his jaw was broken, and he had tell tale signs of what would be one heck of a bruise.

His eyes drifted back to the ex-marine who was now examining his face. A gentle hand removed his to reveal his busted up nose, that was bound to be painful once the adrenaline rush wore off.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gibbs watched as the elderly M.E, carefully felt around the detective's nose probing to find the extent of his injury.

Now that the scene had been handled Gibbs had drove Tony, and Ducky to the address that Tony called home.

Ducky gently tended to the injury and after much convincing got Tony to take some painkillers and get his much deserved rest.

Gibbs waited until the man lying on the couch's breathing evened out before he started the much awaited discussion

"Duck, you remember him?" Gibbs asked looking the M.E. in the eyes though he knew very well that he did.

"I assume you mean from when we were working that case in Ohio, the poor lad that saved that young lass." Ducky stated in answer to Gibbs' question.

"that's the one." Gibbs said simply.

"but, you knew that," said Ducky knowing his friend so well, "Jethro, what do you really want to know?"

"Should I tell him?" Gibbs asked deciding it was best to be blunt about it, after all he was the one who wanted advice.

"Well, Jethro there is no easy answer to that question, and it is not an answer I can give you, it is one you will have to find the answer to on your own, you must make your own decision, one I am sure you are every bit capable of." Ducky answered to the best of his ability.

He was right, it was his decision and somehow even though Ducky had not given much of his usual advice he felt like the words had helped. Maybe it was the fact the M.E. seemed to have every confidence he would make the right decision.

"Thanks Duck," Gibbs replied his usual response.

"Your quite welcome as usual, Jethro." Ducky responded. And with that ending the conversation the two went to work looking over autopsy, and case files trying to find that crucial seemingly insignificant piece of evidence.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**End Chapter Notes:** so what do you think cause well as I said this chapter contains some long awaited scenes? Reviews gotta love um so send them my way. Also I am still open to suggestions so anyone who wants to see something happen tell me and I'll try to incorporate it in. Hey for once I don't think a headslap is coming my way, yay!

_Smack_

Ashtree101: ow! What was that for?

Gibbs: never assume

Tony: see now you know how I feel! cept you just gave me a bloody nose

Gibbs: gave you more than a bloody nose DiNozzo

Ashtree101: hey! you make it sound like I hit him and I will have you know I would never!


	7. Abby and DNA

**Notes:** So I had a wonderful vacation and am sorry to have made you guys wait so long for this chapter. I once again thank you all for the wonderful reviews that fuel this story's creation cause otherwise It would not be nearly as good. Also I apologize for last chapter being bolded and underlined so I hope this time it will not be that way. Hope you all enjoyed your Easter and peeps yum gotta love um. Oh and cheers to darn good sarsaparilla that I got on vacation. So here's the long awaited chapter 7

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"My lord, Jethro the lad doesn't even have any ice in his freezer!" Said Ducky after coming up empty in his search through the freezer to try and find something resembling an icepack.

"No, but I have the menus from every take out place in Baltimore." Tony responded as he entered the kitchen taking the proffered bottle of cold water from Ducky's hands.

"That's the best I could find." Ducky said sighing.

Tony let the coolness of the water bottle numb the pain in his nose to a dull throb before taking it away and looking at a case, though he had memorized every detail of it already. Pressing it back to his nose he thought about every detail trying to sort through them to find the one that could lead them to their killer.

A knock at his door startled him from his thoughts and he stood curious as to who would be at his door. When he opened it he was shocked to be greeted by a raven haired goth who pushed her way in to hug agent Gibbs.

"Did I miss something?" he asked completely confused.

"This is Abby Scuito our forensic scientist." Gibbs explained as Abby released her death hold and moved to Tony. She carefully inspected his face before she embraced him in an unexpected hug. Tony let out a squeak as he was caught off guard by her friendliness.

"Gibbs your not suppose to actually hurt them when you argue for jurisdiction." She scolded lightly letting go of Tony.

"If I hit him he wouldn't be standing here talking to you." Gibbs responded gruffly.

"Gibbs did he really get Millings?" she asked suddenly hesitant.

"Yeah," Tony replied looking at the clock, "and if we don't catch him in 22 hours he's gonna have killed me too."

"What can I do to help?" Abby asked resolutely.

"You can help their forensic scientist process evidence." Gibbs replied.

"Hey, umm what's your name?" she asked turning to Tony.

"Wow you hug people without knowing their name? And It's Tony." Said Tony with a grin.

"Okay, Tony one question." said Abby grinning back though Tony wasn't sure why.

"What's that?" he asked now curious from the way he grin was growing wider by the second.

"Is the forensic scientist any where near as cute as you?" she asked giving off a devilish grin. Tony laughed at that his own mega watt grin mirroring hers.

"How bout you just meet him when you work and decide for yourself instead of standing around her asking questions." Gibbs said ending the conversation as he excited the apartment not looking back to see if they were following."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Four doors slammed shut as the group got out of Tony's car. Gibbs couldn't hide the smirk as Abby and Tony joked playfully he was really glad that he had decided to call her after all. Even if she came uninvited tracing Gibbs' cell and then somehow figuring out the apartment in which Gibbs had been in.

When they arrived in the lab he saw Ross leaning over Jack's shoulder as he sat at a computer screen both had their brows furrowed and neither seemed to notice the group entering through the doors.

"It can't be." said Jack.

"But DNA doesn't lie." said Ross discrediting his statement.

"What is it?" Tony asked trying to see what the computer said.

"The DNA we were matching from the letter opener was all from the victims. We found what could only be another victim's DNA on the letter opener that didn't match any of the other victims' DNA so we ran it though the system and this is what we came up with." Jack replied indicating the screen.

What the group saw on the computer shocked them, the DNA matched that of one Anthony D. DiNozzo. Tony cursed under his breath before turning to slam a fist into the wall that he only at last minute turned into a flattened out hand.

"Tony?" questioned Jack.

"It can only mean one thing, 'the mailman' is the man who me and Dan had till he pulled what we thought was a knife out and did this to me," Tony said indicating his injured leg, " and that had he not got the drop on me ten of his victims, including Dan and Millings would never have been killed."

Gibbs knew that by the look of his injury there was nothing Tony could have done, but he also understood the detective blaming himself. The others seemed to come to the same conclusion as him and stayed quiet figuring it best to not say anything, at least not yet. When Ross spoke up he quickly realized her intentions to distract him.

"Tony, what happened to your nose you didn't get in a fight with the guys from dispatch again did you?" she asked her tone slightly scolding as she gently prodded at his injury.

"You know Tony you really have to learn to dodge the punches." Jack mocked in an attempt to help Ross in distracting the young detective.

"Not helping guys," Tony said seeing through there plot as easily as Gibbs had, "wait a minute, what did you do with Rick?" Tony questioned turning to Gibbs.

"Nothing," Gibbs said smirking.

"Wait you just left him there handcuffed to a pole? Is that even legal?" Tony asked dumfounded.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**End Chapter Notes:** so how'd I do? Review cause well if you don't I'll find a way to go on another vacation and leave you without everyday postings. Hope you don't mind the way it ended cause it's not how I usually end a chapter I know it's weird. Anyway happy Easter to all! Enjoy your jelly beans, peeps, and chocolate bunnies cause I know I will.

P.S. review just hit the big button right there you can even pretend it's red if you want.


	8. Leads

**Notes:**hey guys I still own nothing but, if anyone wants to give me something I'll take it. Hope you guys like this chapter as much as last I got so many wonderful reviews I didn't care that sarsaparilla was my only souvenir from my trip to Kentucky. So review some more cause it makes me write longer chapters like this one. Anyway here is chapter 8

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tony sat at Jack's desk kneading a hand through the sore muscles surrounding his leg injury, trying to relive some of the tense soreness. His leg simply ached and his head was throbbing as he tried desperately to recall the details that made up the man who had inflicted his injury, so he could sketch them on to the blank piece of paper that sat before him.

After they had come to their conclusion Gibbs had given out terse commands, giving them all duties to fulfill. Tony was to try and sketch the man he had seen, his sketching skills not going unnoticed by Gibbs when he had looked through all the cases. Abby, and Jack were to process all their current evidence and once finished with it to go back over the old evidence with a fine-toothed comb. Ross and Ducky were to perform Millings autopsy now that everything else had been sorted out back at NCIS. And Gibbs himself was going to go get himself coffee.

Tony sighed as he began for what felt like the umpteenth time to sketch 'the mailman'. When he dropped his pencil Tony almost let the façade that hid the anger he felt slip, almost let all that anger flow out of his soul and into the form of cursing over a dropped pencil. Instead he reigned in all that anger using sheer will power and simply picked it up ignoring any protests from his injured leg. The anger was somehow actually beneficial to him because it gave him a determined mindset and in a matter of time he had a perfected sketch of 'the mailman'.

Tony's gaze focused intently on the picture as it formed on the computer screen, after he gave it to Jack and Abby to run the search for their serial killer's identity, as if staring would will the computer to search faster. Jack however much he probably wanted to smack Tony on the back of the head for getting in the way allowed him to stare knowing even though it would do nothing for the search, it might do something to help his friend.

Gibbs entered the lab a large cup with the label 'Caf-Pow' in his hands. Tony broke his stare only when the senior agent ordered a report. Abby took the drink from his hands and slurrped steadily for a few seconds before telling him their findings: that Tony had finished the sketch and they were running it through the facial recognition program, that Millings had had the same sticky substance on his wrists as the other victims, and that the letter opener that had been used on the victims was very rare and they had traced the sale to a small store in Baltimore called Things'n'Stuff.

"Good work Abs," Gibbs said planting a kiss on her cheek, "DiNozzo, with me". Tony was quick to follow matching his pace as they left the lab.

As they arrived outside Things'n'Stuff Tony pulled of his aviators to get a better look. The building was rundown and some kind of ivy could be seen making it's way up the building's side, it was hard to believe that a building had sold such an expensive and rare letter opener then again Tony could never see the point in an expensive letter opener anyway.

Again Tony found himself following the grey-haired agent into the building. The store had a surprisingly rustic style inside. The floors where made of white oak, and the walls were covered in a warm dark colored paint. Wooden tables and shelves littered the room all covered in Knick knacks, some rarer than others.

By now Tony had replaced his aviators, that way the store clerk would see the least amount of blue and purple possible. As they approached the young woman who was running the register she looked strait to Tony who she gave a bright smile.

"What can I do for ya'll?" she asked merrily, leaning over so her elbows rested on the counter and her chin rested on her folded hands.

"I'm special agent Gibbs, NCIS and this is detective DiNozzo, Baltimore homicide," said Gibbs flipping out his badge and sliding a picture onto the counter, "we need to know who bought this letter opener."

"Yes, of course we keep a computer record of all the items sold here just give me a minute to look it up." She replied sliding over to a computer on the other side of the counter. Tony watched her fast keystrokes as she quickly pulled up the information they needed just proving how much this serial killer was taughting them.

"That's strange," she spoke her brow furrowed in confusion, "the record of that particular sale has been deleted."

"Who all can delete records?" asked Tony.

"That's what's strange, no one can we have to call in some tech dude to delete anything and there hasn't been a tech dude in for almost a year." she explained to the two men.

"Thank you for your help miss," replied Tony giving here his trademark smile, even if it was fake it was still charming enough to do the trick.

"It was my pleasure," she replied smiling as the two left the store, not even realizing she had forgot to ask the question she was dying to know, _what was this about?,_ until after they were gone.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Gibbs was annoyed they had found a lead, a good one at that, and it had turned out to be a washout. They were back to hoping for a match on a sketch they hoped was accurate, not that he didn't trust the detective's ability it was the fact that the man had probably only seen glimpse before he ended up fighting to stay alive until help came. Besides that he knew that a sketch was only enough to find the guy and arrest him, not enough for them to have even a leg to stand on if the guy found himself a good lawyer. So much for that, now what he really needed was some coffee then they would head back to the lab and once again hope for some tiny oh so important detail to be found.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**End Chapter Notes:**yay another chapter complete I'm thinking there won't be too many more but I am not sure it all depends on where I decide to go with this story. Once again press the big red *coughs* sorry couldn't resist press the big green button and send some more wonderful reviews my way.

_Smack_

Ashtree101: hey what'd I do this time?!

Tony: made my leg and head hurt not cool

Ashtree101: why are you picking on me a lot of writers do worse?

McGee: She has a point Tony

Tony: hey your not the one they all pick on McUnsensitive

_Smack_

Tony: Ow!

Gibbs: quit your complain'n DiNozzo 


	9. Phone messages and Answers

**Notes:** aw spring break's over oh well I can still write even if I don't own any of the shows or characters cept for my ocs. I am super excited at all the reviews I'm getting and that I have been entered into two communities wow! Keep sending reviews like that and I'll keep writing better and better.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Jack's eyes glinted with excitement as loud beeping echoed around the lab, Tony owed him a RedBull for this one. Smiling ear to ear he watched as the, NICS or was it NCSI wait no it was NCIS yeah that was it, NCIS forensic scientist showed the same excitement. Quickly he grabbed his phone out of it's cradle and dialed the number he was so familiar with.

"DiNozzo" the voice on the other end answered.

"Tony, it's Ja…" he trailed off when the voice interrupted him.

"If this is Jack this joke never gets old, if it's anyone else just leave a message." said the merry recording before a beep was heard. Abby who was listening to only his side of the phone conversation looked confusedly at him._ I'm gonna kill him_ he thought irritated.

"First of Tony I will steal your credit card and buy RedBulls using it if you don't change your voicemail because it is not hilarious, and Secondly we got a match on your sketch a Jeremy Blackwell, know him?" He said adding the last part as an after thought before ending the call.

"Ah," said Abby, "he's got one of those messages that tricks you into thinking he's there."

"Yeah," Jack replied, "annoying ain't they?"

"No Way!" she chirped excitedly, "I have the like the best one ever." she added with a devilish grin. Jack just rolled his eyes he was decidedly going to kill whoever started this crazy thing and with his skills as a forensic scientist he could leave no evidence _oh yeah_ he thought evilly.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Tony heard the Magnum theme song but could do nothing to answer his phone as the car made yet another hairpin turn.

"You gonna answer that?" Gibbs asked gruffly his eyes never leaving the road, something Tony was immensely grateful for.

"I would," Tony said barely catching himself from impacting head first into the dashboard, "but currently I'm concentrating on surviving your so called driving." Little did he know that mere blocks away Jeremy Blackwell was watching carefully stalking Tony like a lion would his prey.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

A man sat perched in a tree running the back of a letter opener over the palm of his hand. 18 hours til he could kill the detective. Too bad he was hoping for the detective to get a little closer, maybe his partner was really the only one who would find him. Looking once again at his golden pocket watch he decided it was time to start getting things ready this was going to be fun. An evil laugh bellowed from the depths of his chest, he would not be caught he was too good. He placed the letter opener between his teeth and swung down to the ground and made his way towards the apartment across the street, after all the early bird caught the worm.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Hey cap'n Jack you in here?" called Tony from the door to the now darkened lab.

"Jack?" he called again when there was no response.

"Fenton if this is some kind of practical joke I'm gonna kill you." Tony threatened his voice echoing around the empty lab." He pulled his sig and switched of the safety now wishing that he hadn't been sent down to the lab alone, while Gibbs went to check in on Ross and Ducky.

The barrel of his gun pointed out the direction before he took it each room coming up empty. As he reached the door that would lead to ballistics, the last room of the lab, he heard Jack's voice.

"Watch this one Abby, tell me if it matches the last."

_Bang_

"Hmm… maybe," Abby seemed to be thinking Tony could almost feel it through the door as he clicked on the safety and holstered his weapon, before entering.

"Hey Tony," greeted Jack as he removed the earmuffs he was using to protect his ears from the loud bang of gunshots, "you get my message?" Tony pulled the phone from his back jean pocket flipping it open to see that he indeed did have a message.

"Guess not," Jack said taking in Tony's movements, "we got a match on the sketch you did, a Jeremy Blackwell, you know him?" Tony thought about that the name sounded familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Maybe," Tony decided, "but it could be from anywhere I know a lot of people and even more names."

"True," replied Jack, "either way he's the best suspect we've got."

"He's the only suspect we've got Jack how can he be the best if there's no one else to compare him to?" Tony questioned.

"Wait a minute!" Abby's cry of excitement pulled both men to look at her.

"What?" Tony and Jack asked at the same time.

"The bullets match!" Abby said more excitement bubbling off her by the second.

"So?" Tony asked not seeing the point, "wait what bullets, there were no bullets in this case?"

"Actually it has nothing to do with the bullets, they just gave me an inspiration."

"Which is?" Jack tried to pull the information that had made her so excited.

"The letter openers are identical, and extremely rare so much so that there are only three known to be in existence. Two of the three have been used by our guy meaning…" She explained

"That if we find the third one and monitor it, assuming our guy still intends to kill me, we find 'the mailman'," Tony completed his excitement mirroring hers, "that's great Abby!"

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**End Chapter Notes:** so what do you think that big green button still exists even if I do think it should be red cause wouldn't that just make you want to push it? Well do it anyway cause reviews are awesome and I will give virtual Sarsaparilla to anyone who review, but only virtual.

Tony: you know to make up for my face and leg you should share some of that sarsaparilla you have there.

Ashtree101: what no way!

*Tony's hand tries to grab it*

Smack

Tony: hey! Only Gibbs can do that

Ashtree101: don't touch my sarsaparilla!

Tony: hey can't blame a guy for trying

Ashtree101: yes I can *glares* and don't forget who is writing this story

Tony: *gulps*


	10. Caught by the mailman

**Notes:** hey guys, I still don't own anything cept for my OCs. Thanks for all who reviewed I love um and your kind words always make me write better and faster when I'm getting reviews the words just flow from the well er keyboard I guess. Anyway before I get too distracted I present to you chapter 10

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gibbs left autopsy after being given a thorough report, nothing new. His phone rang as he reached the hallway and he answered without letting the thing ring twice.

"Gibbs," his answer gruff as always.

"hey, boss we got us a lead." DiNozzo's voice chirped over the line.

"And?" Gibbs asked he hated any spew he just wanted the direct point.

"There are only three of the letter openers the guy, most likely a Jeremy Blackwell, has used. We currently have two of them as murder weapons," The young detective supplied.

"Meaning either he has the third or we find it we find him," Gibbs completed connecting the dots.

"Exactly, and according to Abby's trace the last know location of it was Things'n'Stuff." Tony supplied the last piece of crucial information.

"Alright, take your car I'll meet you there." he ordered swiftly.

"You'll meet me there in what car?" Tony questioned suspiciously.

"Doesn't matter." he replied after all it didn't and besides if there was one thing that was in Gibbs nature it was to leave them guessing and this Kid was no different.

"Whatever you say," answer accepted, "I just gotta grab something from my place first." Gibbs had the urge to ask what but the detective had disconnected the line, wow he was pretty sure no one had ever disconnected before him.

He pocketed the phone and quickly climbed the stairs that would lead him to the office space where at the heart he could find the chief of police. This was something he could put off he would just have to be quick. The chief had summoned him probably over the fact he had broken his son's jaw and then left him handcuffed to a lamppost, but that didn't matter the chief would in no way expect what Gibbs was about to give him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tony hoped into his beloved car glad to once again be in the driver's seat. He turned the key and set the car in gear, the engine humming to life. He pulled out of the car park at and turned out onto the oh so familiar streets of Baltimore. He made the drive to his place not even noticing the car parked at the park across the street, the car that belonged to the one and only Jeremy Blackwell.

He climbed the steps that led him to his floor and placed the key into the lock without a second thought, hind mind was only focused on one thing, Dan's badge. He didn't know why but he felt he should have it with him at all times and especially if he was gonna bring down his murderer. He figured he had left it there in between all the craziness that followed his broken nose.

The door opened and that was all he remembered before his world turned into a haze of gray and pain, yeah that too.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gibbs didn't bother to try and hide the smirk at the look of shock on the chief's face as he left his office. He slammed the door shut behind him and made his way quickly to where he would find the chief's parking spot, his car would do.

He started the car and pulled out at his usual breakneck speed. Making his way to Things'n'Stuff he realized that the silence actually was bothering him and he found his hand reaching out to flick on the radio.

As he pulled up to the rundown looking building the first thing he noticed was the detective's car was not there. He should have been here by now and that did not sit well in Gibb's gut. Decidedly Gibbs opened the driver side door and hoped back in and pulled away from the curb, change of plans.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tony blinked furiously trying to see past the haze. He made an attempt to pull his hands up to rub them only to find them uncomfortably bound behind his back.

Eventually his vision cleared revealing he was in his bedroom of his apartment. When jumbled thoughts connected the dots he realized he had walked into a trap and that the bedroom was the most logical place to keep him imprisoned in his apartment as it was a loft above the rest of his apartment.

His captor stood looking down at the living room below what at he had no clue but he seemed to not be paying attention to him. Tony watched him to make sure that he wasn't being observed by some reflection or something before he made his move.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Something in Gibbs' gut told him that the man he had actually come to like, not some that usually happened on shared jurisdiction, was in trouble. So he drove as fast as the vehicle would allow without him risking crashing.

He drove toward the apartment at which he had been only the night before just hoping he was fast enough.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Tony's not answering his phone," Ross said looking worriedly around the lab until her eyes landed on Jack. He turned away from the computer he was focusing on and met her worry filled blue eyes with confident green ones that seemed to ease her worry. She nodded at him seeing an unspoken message in those eyes, something Abby had rarely seen before. She had seen Gibbs read something in people's eyes before but, she had rarely seen anyone read back.

Truth was she was albeit worried about her newfound friend, okay so Tony was not someone close to her but for the most part she liked him. She didn't know why she was worried she had no reason to believe he wasn't safe other than un answered phone call. I guess it was just what Gibbs would call a gut feeling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**End Chapter Notes:** so what did you think? I guess some would probably be called a clifie and for that reason I am going to go hide behind a wall of Mountain Dew cans. Wait what I cleaned out all my Mountain Dew?! Oh crap.

Tony: hey, what did I do this time!?

Ashtree101: tried to steal my sarsaparilla *glares*

Tony: What! This is all over a bottle of sarsaparilla?

Ashtree101: no, I needed this part for my story.

Tony: humph, you remind me of McGemcity.

McGee: I can hear you you know

Tony: your point, probie?

Ashtree101: you know guys you should tell them how they should review.

Tony: why so that you can damage me so more?

Ashtree101: well it depends if they stop reviewing then I stop writing and your currently stuck bound in a room with a serial killer. If you want to stay like that be my guest and don't tell them.

Tony: In that case you guys should press that button there and review.

Ashtree101: I thought so *grins evilly*

Okay so really I'm not that evil but you heard the man go press that big green button, actually I really don't care what color you want to call it just press it and review pls.


	11. Bonds

**Notes:** hey guys hope your all having a great day. I own nothing of the shows or characters cept for my OCs. I was able to answer your question am I a devil or an angel I hope it is a good answer as to what kind of car Tony drives. Just another thanks for all the reviews I am so happy to get so many. Also thanks to whoever put me into the Tony is an Enigma community that is so awesome! So without further ado I present chapter 11.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tony managed a to come to a stand without alerting his captor, which someone had to give him credit because that was no easy task when your wrists are bound together behind your back with duck tape, your leg won't stop screaming at you to sit, and the beatniks won't stop pounding on what could only be bongos in your already pain filled skull.

After he accomplished that he knew what his best option was. So he charged. His shoulder hit hard knocking Jeremy to the ground, leaving an unbalanced Tony to follow suit. Jeremy was startled at first but was quick to recover pulling a gleaming gold letter opener from his jacket pocket. Tony rolled out of the way of the first blow barely noticing the sting as it caught his arm.

Pushing himself to his feet Tony struggled to avoid the piece of metal as it stabbed at him only cutting through air as Tony zigzagged left and right. He felt dizzier every second from all the movement his head was forced to make. Knowing he was lessening his chances the longer this went on he went for a swift trip when Jeremy made a particularly far off blow. Jeremy fell to the ground and Tony kicked the letter opener away before landing his knee into Jeremy's back.

_Now what?_ He questioned himself. What could he do with his arms bound like this without letting go of Blackwell? He could now feel the adrenaline rush was fading and he was starting to feel every ache in his body. He struggled futilely with his bond but it only made his wrists and arms hurt worse.

He longed to be behind the wheel of his Toyota Supra MK IV. To hear it's twin turbocharged engine purr. The sleek black glossy feel of it's hood under his hand. He loved that car, scratch that it wasn't just a car no it was more than that. Not that it mattered if he couldn't figure something out. He was stuck and that car made him feel free, almost as if there was not a trouble in the world it only made sense he think of it now.

Sighing Tony looked around for anything within reach to break the binds. The only object he could see that would be of use was the letter opener and he had kicked it across the room, so much for that. Either way he decided he wasn't going to just sit here so he began to try again to free himself from the binds.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gibbs pulled up to the apartment curb barely coming to a stop before he jumped out an ran towards the apartment where he hoped he would find the detective alive and intact. He pulled his gun as he arrived at the apartment door and kicked in the door.

His gun lead him into the living room where he looked up to the loft, no reason to get shot for foolish mistakes.

"DiNozzo, you here?" He called out after he had cleared the bottom floor.

"boss?" Came a wounded voice from upstairs, "can you give me a little help up here?"

Gibbs quickly climbed the steps to the loft where he located Tony. The detective had one knee into the back of the culprit, his hands bound behind his back. His arm seemed to be bleeding and his hair was more than a little ruffled where he had most likely hit with something, hard. Chances were there was more to it than that but, he was alive and that was what mattered.

He walked around DiNozzo and unbound his wrists that were red, irritated and rubbed raw where the man had attempted to escape the bindings. Tony moved unsteadily away making room for Gibbs to cuff Blackwell. When he had cuffed him roughly to Tony's bed he helped the younger man into a more comfortable position down on the couch. Pulling out his phone he made all the appropriate calls to get everyone he needed here.

Upon returning from making his calls he found the young detective had fallen asleep on the couch, nothing like pure exhaustion to put you to sleep. He moved between the two men, the culprit and the detective, while waiting for whoever would arrive first.

It didn't take long for back-up to arrive and Blackwell to be placed in the back of a squad car. Tony was awoken by their arrival and was surprised to find he had fallen asleep. He had planned on getting the detective to the ER even if it mean taking him himself but, the kid had refused. So Gibbs opted for the next best thing, deciding fighting him would not help anyone right now, he would be examined by Ducky.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tony found himself sitting on the autopsy table, something that no matter times he did it he would never be comfortable with, after Gibbs had drove them to the police department surprisingly slowly.

The M.E.'s gentle prodding revealed that although they were all making themselves know to Tony most his injuries were superficial. Tony honestly wondered where they had come up with that word because it made them sound fake, and these were very real.

After Ducky had patched him up he began to wonder where did he go from here? His apartment was a crime scene, the chief probably planned on giving him the boot if what Rick said was true, and he had met his 2 year limit anyway. Maybe if he just wasn't so exhausted and sore he could figure it out but, where did one rest when your apartment was a crime scene?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**End Chapter Notes:** hope you liked shouldn't be too many more after this. As always review make this author write better so send them my way. Now that your cliffy has come to a conclusion I am going to come out nice and slowly. Also I will push Tony into the way of any headslaps.

Ashtree101: so you think Sean Connery is the best James Bond right?

Tony: yeah, hands down.

Ashtree101: I have to disagree and say Pierce Brosnan.

McGee: don't encourage him.

Ashtree101: but it's true.

Tony: no Sean Connery defined James Bond.

Ashtree101: so he's still not best.

Tony: is to.

Astree101: is not.

_Smack_

Tony and Ashtree101: ow!

Gibbs: get back to work.

Astree101: but I don't work for you.

Gibbs: go write the next chapter then.

Ashtree101: yes, boss.

So well you still need to hit the big old button right there and send me a review because well even if Gibbs told me to write it he never told me to post it so if I don't get reviews I can always stop.


	12. Rocky Road and RedBull

**Notes:** I don't own the characters or the shows. Thanks for all the reviews it's amazing how many more reviews this story has gotten compared to Explosives Not Fun, my first story. Anyway I love reviews so keep sending them. I think there will only be one or two more chapters after this one but I'm not positive. Anyway here's chapter 12, enjoy.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tony was sleeping peacefully on Jack's cot in the ballistics room of his lab. Gibbs was glad to see he was finally able to get his well needed and earned rest. He didn't look quite as rough now either.

Gibbs was glad his people seemed to like Tony because he was short a member and well after this case Tony was probably as good as gone from Baltimore. He hoped the detective would like the idea of being an agent, who was he kidding no one refused when Gibbs offered them a job.

He would think about the job offer later, as for now he had to get the crime scene turned back into a livable apartment before the kid would need to go back. He climbed the steps to the office space for the second time that day.

"Agent Gibbs," Gregg Sanders greeted without a cold glare following quickly after it.

"Special Agent Gibbs, to you," Gibbs corrected showing his distaste for the man sitting behind the desk.

"Well?" Gregg asked as if Gibbs was a bothersome fly he just wanted to go away.

"I'm not going away until I know that DiNozzo's apartment will be an apartment and not a crime scene by twenty-one hundred hours." Gibbs stated reading the exact thoughts of Sanders.

Sanders looked angrily at Gibbs , but knew from their earlier conversation arguing with this man was a fool's error. "Fine, just go away will ya?" He spoke making a shooing motion with his hand. Gibbs glared in response but left anyways because well he really didn't want to be anywhere near this idiot any longer than he had to be.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jack looked at his sleeping friend, he hadn't missed that glint he saw in Tony's green eyes earlier, he was ready to run. He sighed, closing the door to ballistics room and leaving Tony to sleep in peace. It had been an hour since Gibbs had left and Ross had just checked in on their injured friend.

"He really okay?" Jack asked remnants of worry remaining on his face.

"Yeah," she replied nodding her head in affirmative. Good enough for him.

Abby sat at the computer finishing up a report of some sort, something Jack was luckily not required to do. She looked bored unlike she had been earlier though her head still bobbed to the music in the background, now softer in consideration to the man sleeping in ballistics. He would have to ask her where she got that stereo because it was well best described as awesome, and he would love to have one for his lab.

"Why don't I go and buy us a carton or two of Rocky Road?" Jack offered thoughtfully, looking to Ross and Abby.

"Ooh," Abby replied excitedly, "I love Rocky Road!"

"So does Tony," Ross replied, " and he'd like it if he woke up to find it sitting by his bedside," She added with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah he would," Said Jack reminiscing on a memory.

_Flashback:_

_Tap, tap, tap. Dan Knocked as Ross and Jack attempted to keep a four stack of cartons of ice-cream from falling._

"_Hey, DiNozzo, get your butt up and open your door or we'll throw yours out the window!" Dan called through the door._

"_My what?" mumbled a sleepy Tony opening the door to reveal the inside of his apartment, "Oh you brought ice-cream!" He changed to excitement until a frown replaced his warm smile, "er… I don't have any spoons."_

"_I know that Tony," Dan replied waving four glistening silver spoons in the air. _

" _Well you gonna let us in?" Asked Ross._

"_Depends, you bring Rocky Road?" He asked a smile appearing on his face as he moved to allow them entrance._

"_Of course, but you owe me a RedBull for remembering." Jack replied tapping a carton on the top to indicate the requested flavor. _

_End Flashback_

"I will be back," Jack called a chuckle bursting out as he realized what he'd done, "wow. I really have been spending to much time with DiNozzo."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tony smelt a familiar scent as he awoke.

"Ah, Jack do I smell Rocky Road?" he murmured his eyes still closed.

"Yes, wait how'd you know it was me?" Jack asked noticing Tony hadn't opened his eyes.

Tony cracked one eye open to look at Jack and grinned, " Trained investigator remember," he replied mockingly tapping his temple with two fingers, "now will you give me that?" He said reaching a hand out to snatch the carton.

He dug in merrily to his favorite. Catching Jack roll his eyes he found himself asking, "What?"

"How, do you eat that stuff so fast?" His friend asked.

"The same way you down that RedBull," Tony replied, the case was over and though he was tired and sore he could relax and joke as usual again.

"What time is it?" Tony asked the question he realized he'd temporarily forgotten.

"11'o clock, you been asleep 5 hours and your apartment is no longer a crime scene so If you want I'll drive you home," Jack offered.

"sounds good," Tony said gratefully, he really wanted to get a lot more sleep and to do that sleeping in his comfortable king size bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tony felt all his muscles relaxing allowing him to ignore any lingering soreness. His bed was the most luxurious thing he had ever felt after all he had been through.

Jack had dropped him of at his apartment around 11:30 and he went straight for a hot shower, careful to avoid getting wet any stitches and such. It was 12:30 before he was done taking his extra long soothing shower and by the time he had collapsed into his lush bed it was already well on it's way to 1:00. He was exhausted both from working so many late and all nighters and from being ambushed by the crazed serial killer.

It was no wonder he found himself falling asleep only moments after his head hit the pillow.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**End Chapter Notes:** so hope you liked anyway review. Glad you all seem to be liking my little end tidbits seeing as I've been getting such a positive response. So here's your new edition.

Tony: Yes! Level 100!

Ashtree101: oh yeah bet I can beat you.

Tony: bet you twenty bucks you can't

Ashtree101: your on! *grabs the cell phone out of Tony's hands*

Ziva: my twenty is on Ashtree101.

McGee: no way, if Tony is good at one thing it's Tetris.

*Gibbs walks in grabbing the cell phone and shoves it into Tony's coffee*

Tony: boss, that's like a weeks worth of my pay check!

Gibbs: you don't make that much DiNozzo.

Ziva: It does not matter how much your phone cost you owe me and Astree twenty bucks.

Tony: What?!

McGee: I hate to admit it, mainly because I lost the bet as well but she won.

*Ashtree101 does a victory dance*

Well no headslaps today but I still want reviews. And if you get me to the big one zero one yeah 101 reviews then I will write a sequel. This sequel will take place in season six and I'll bring some characters back so look forward to it coming soon if I hit that mark.


	13. Early Morning Offers

**Notes: **Guess it's not over yet mainly because I really liked the idea given to me by a reviewer and I'm going with it. Though it's still close and getting there. I love all the wonderful reviews and will be writing the sequel as soon as I can. I don't own anything of the show or it's characters because if I did I wouldn't be writing this. Anyway I present to you chapter 13

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tony found himself awake and looked to the clock 4:30 am something had to have woked him but what. He tuned his ears to listen for any sound that didn't belong to the night or his apartment. His eyes scanned the room for anything out of place but he saw nothing in the veil of darkness. Maybe, it wasn't a sound but the fact he found that his head was throbbing, along with a few other body parts.

That's when he heard it a small sound coming from the living room. He sat up and grabbed for his gun that he kept concealed in a secret compartment in his wall, if his landlord ever found out he would be in deep dodo but it was secret for more than reason. When he came up short he panicked for a moment this was not his imagination some one was here and they had at least one of his spare guns.

"Looking for this," said a gruff voice he recognized as Gibbs, as he waved in the air.

"Gibbs," Tony spoke letting out a breath as he relaxed, "wait how did…"

"picked the lock," He replied Gibbs casually, shrugging.

"I was gonna ask how you found it." Tony said pointing towards the gun he held in his hand.

"Looked." he replied, one word not enough of an answer as far as Tony was concerned but it was probably all he was going to get from the grey-haired agent.

"How many?" Tony asked curious to see how well he had really hid them.

"14." Gibbs supplied. Tony just grinned receiving a cocked eyebrow from Gibbs.

"You missed two," Tony explained grin still in place, he knew the one in the hollowed out DVD player as well as the one in the speaker were pure genius though he really wondered if it had anything to do with the fact the DVD was a Chuck Norris film and Chuck Norris would protect his gun right? Who was he kidding no one dared to steal a gun from Chuck Norris.

"Okay," Gibbs shrugged.

"So what are you really here for?" He questioned knowing no one came 'just for a visit' at 4:30 am.

"I don't know agent DiNozzo? Guess I decided to try out my lock picking skills." Gibbs said making the job offer the best way he knew how to, subtlety. Tony's tired mind took a moment to process that before seeing what it was really.

"That a job offer?" He asked. He was pretty sure that it was and he caught the agent shaking his head in amusement.

"I can't," Tony said looking away at the wall into nothingness, finding amusement in a poster for a 007 movie.

"What do you mean by that?" Gibbs asked, though Tony missed the fact that the agent was now scrutinizing him trying to pull out an answer.

"Doesn't matter," He replied attention still focused on the words that advertised the new movie that was to be coming soon _Die Another Day_.

Gibbs left though if Tony hadn't been staring at the poster he would have caught the determined look on the ex-marine's face, he was not going to leave him here.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gibbs stood outside staring at the complex. The kid had turned down his offer, but that wasn't what bothered Gibbs the most it was the way he wouldn't even look at him. He had stared at a movie poster as if there was something he could see in it that no one else could. It was almost as if he had wanted to say yes but couldn't for some reason, and Gibbs wanted to know what that reason was.

He would figure this out eventually, but for now he would just have to drive back to the hotel where he, Ducky, and Abby had been booked.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tony found himself feeling cold, and empty once Gibbs had left. He wanted to take the job offer he really had be he couldn't. He didn't want to risk getting to close and with Gibbs he had a feeling he would. He couldn't get to close not again, never again. In Peoria, his partner he thought he could trust with his life betrayed him, In Philly he had almost shot his partner when she had gotten to close to the bad guy, something he couldn't forgive himself for, and now he had lost his partner, his friend and it hurt too much. He didn't want to get that close to have it ripped away from him again. Then there was more, but that was not somewhere he wanted to go right now so he just hugged his pillow trying to fall back to sleep.

The cold loneliness made him pull the covers tighter as if it would help, but he knew it wouldn't. Him tried his best to get back to sleep and even though his mind was racing he was still completely exhausted and found sleep in only a few minutes even if it did seem like hours.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gibbs waited for sleep to come, but it wasn't simply something like Ducky's snoring keeping him awake. He couldn't help but wonder why the detective had turned him down, he had been sure his answer to the offer would be a smile that the detective seemed so keen to show anyone. He sighed wondering what to do next, he knew the kid was going to leave soon anyway so why wouldn't he want to work for Gibbs? I guess that was something he was just going to have to figure out, and fast because he didn't want to leave Tony behind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**End Chapter Notes: **So review cause next chapter will probably be the last and if you want that chapter I still have to get some reviews. Anyway glad you all seem to like these end tidbits because they are so much fun to write!

Ashtree101: So Tony what do you think of the Alfa Romeo Brea?

Tony: nice, you have one?

Ashtree101: No, I can only dream cause well they're so awesome.

Tony: ah yes, how I would love to have that red Ferrari.

McGee: you mean the one you didn't get when your uncle Clyde died?

Ashtree101: you know Tony if you keep on making bets that you can't win like yesterday you'll never get that Ferrari.

Ziva: yes she is right.

Tony: hey, I resent that I still have to get a new phone anyway.

Ashtree101: you know, how many times has that happened?

McGee: not as many as Tony has been hit in the head.

_Smack_

McGee: ow! Tony what was that for?

Tony: I'm trying to even us up.

McGee: I wasn't talking about headslaps, Tony

_Smack_

Tony: Ow!

Gibbs: don't do that Tony

Tony: what'd I do?

Ashtree101: headslapped McGee.

Gibbs: You sure your not on my team?


	14. DiNozzo, Anthony DiNozzo

**Notes:** so this is the end. I don't own the show or any of it's characters. There will be a sequel as soon as I write it and it will be set in season six. Thanks for all the reviews on this story I hope your all as pleased with the ending as I am. Anyway I hate to say goodbye to this story but every story needs an end right? So here it is the final chapter of Bonds of Baltimore chapter 14

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tony yawned stretching his arms above his head, though he quickly regretted the action when he felt it pull on his injured arm. He sat up and headed to the bathroom. He didn't bother to shave or shower as usual because it would be too much effort but he could at least brush his teeth and wash his face. He slipped into some sweats and an old Ohio State T-shirt and began to scourer his cupboards for something edible. When he found nothing he went to the fridge and searched, hoping he still had some of that chocolate pudding Dan's sister had made him. He did.

Grabbing a bowl full he slumped into his couch and flipped on the console. He hit play knowing very well that he had left _Goldfinger_ in the player. A little Sean Connery and chocolate pudding would always cheer him up. Maybe he would watch _Idiana Jones and the Last Crusade _later, since that had both Sean Connery and Harrison Ford.

He was just getting to the part where Goldfinger was going to cut Bond in half when he heard a knock at his door. He didn't even bother to hit pause, he had seen this movie so many times it didn't matter what he missed he knew what happened, when he got up to answer. He looked through the peep hole to find a bouncing goth.

"Abby, what are you doing here?" he asked opening the door to let her in.

"Well I came by to make sure you were okay, cause yesterday you didn't look so pretty not that your ugly or anything I mean your like really hot and all…" She babbled.

"Abby, I get the point and I'm fine." he assured.

"Well that and I have to get my car because we're going back to D.C. and well Gibbs said you weren't coming even though he offered you a job so…" She said starting to sound albeit upset when she said the last part.

"You came to convince me to come with you," He completed and she nodded vigorously.

"Abby, I can't," He said sighing he didn't want to have to do this twice mainly because he was afraid he might crack and give in because well he wanted too.

"Don't say that," she scolded, "it is very much physically possible."

"Not what I meant and you know it," he said. She looked hurt that she hadn't been able to convince him so far and that hit him in the heart he didn't want to get close but he really wanted to say yes. She looked at him before hugging him and then she left defeated.

He sunk back into the couch not even registering what was happening in the movie. He was oblivious to the World around him until he heard his door open and close.

"Ever heard of knocking?" he asked the agent.

"Why?" Gibbs asked, Tony knew he wasn't talking about knocking but decided to go with that anyway it was better then the alternative.

"I don't know maybe so that I can have some privacy in my own home," He replied sarcastically.

"Not talking bout that," Gibbs said evenly, unfazed by what the detective had said.

"Doesn't matter," Tony replied unwilling to say anything more just hoping the man would leave it there, but knowing he wouldn't.

"Not gonna work," Gibbs said gruffly.

"I can't get close, not again." Tony spoke quietly, he hated to admit it, but Gibbs deserved an answer.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Gibbs froze at what he said. He wouldn't take the job because he didn't want to get close? For such a fine detective how come he didn't see that he would get close anywhere it, how come he didn't realize that the only difference would be if it was really true or not? Gibbs knew that with his team it was truly them caring for each other, well at least with Ducky, Abby, and even himself it was.

"Doesn't matter where you go, your always gonna get close." Gibbs found himself saying.

"Not true, not if you work with someone like Rick, or the chief." Tony spoke firmly shaking his head.

"Yeah but, even with the Ricks of the world your going to find a Dan." Gibbs said making his point the best he could.

"Maybe," Tony said seeming not to believe him.

"Would I lie to you?" Gibbs questioned. The detective looked up at him an seemed to be mulling it over before he shook his head in response.

"Good," Gibbs said, "Now pack your stuff agent DiNozzo I want you ready to go by the time I'm back from getting my coffee."

"Sure thing boss," Tony smiled, "just one question, why didn't you leave me, why bother?" he asked. Gibbs knew a lot of different ways to respond to that, but decided best to tell him the best truth he could, "I didn't leave you back in Ohio did I? Why would I leave you now?"

"Wait that was you?!" The kid was shocked by that, then again if he wasn't Gibbs would have been. He took his leave after that ordering over his shoulder that he better be ready when he got back.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When they arrived back in D.C. Gibbs gave him everything he needed, including his desk in the bull pen. His other agent wasn't it so he sent Tony down to Abby's lab to assist her, after all they had took Tony's car so it wouldn't be left behind, Ducky drove the truck back leaving Abby to be clueless.

When Tony walked into the lab he was greeted with loud music. He smiled.

"Hey, Abby." He called by way of greeting. The goth immediately turned and ran throwing herself into him for a hug. He almost went sprawling to the floor taking her with him from the impact, but managed to catch them both before it could happen.

"Tony!" she cried excitedly, "Gibbs didn't tell me he had convinced you, not that I didn't think he could it was just that I didn't know if he would and…"

"Nice to see you to Abs," He responded cutting her full blown explanation short, boy she could talk, "But I need to breath."

"Oh sorry," She apologized releasing her death grip, "So did you meet Viv yet?"

"Um… who?" He asked in answer to her question.

"Me," replied a woman who walked in followed shortly after by Gibbs, "and you are?"

"DiNozzo, Anthony DiNozzo," He introduced himself in his best James Bond voice. She rolled her eyes and Gibbs, well Gibbs whacked him upside the head.

"Hey what was that for?!" Tony cried rubbing the back of his head.

"I need a reason, DiNozzo?" He asked exiting the lab both agents quickly on his heel, leaving a giggling forensic scientist behind.

THE END

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**End Chapter Notes: **well bedebadebadeba that's all folks. Hope you enjoyed this story. Please give me one last review for this chapter by hitting the big green button. Oh and about Viv I can't really say if she was there first or if she actually would say or do that so sorry if it's wrong I haven't seen the JAG episodes.

Tony: hey yay I'm finally working at NCIS

McGee: yeah I was getting worried he wasn't gonna make it.

Ashtree101: this isn't AU so how could you worry?

Tony: she's got a point there McUnthoughtful

Ashtree101: You know Tony I think that's the first time you've agreed with me.

Tony: I agreed the Brea is cool.

Ashtree101: there's no way to argue that.

Tony: good point

Thanks to all who followed this story and reviewed.


End file.
